


North

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet are caught in a traffic jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by MGM, Gekko, B.W. and J.G. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.   
> A/N1: Written for the sam_janet_fthon. This is the result of prompt given to me by halfbloodme.   
> A/N2: Special thanks to bara_brith for the beta.

If it had been up to Janet they would not be spending the start to their vacation stuck in traffic. But that's exactly where they were... and had been for over an hour. An hour of sitting in the exact same spot. She couldn't complain though, because it was Sam's turn to decide where they went on their vacation. She gazed out the passenger's side window.

Sam chewed on her thumbnail as her knee bobbed up and down. It had been her idea to drive down to Albuquerque for the International Balloon Fiesta. They were an hour and half into what was supposed to be about a seven hour drive, and yet they were only 20 minutes from home. They were caught in bumper to bumper traffic that hadn't moved in an hour. The highway had turned into a parking lot, backed up due to an overturned 18-wheeler. She grimaced when she heard her lover quietly sigh again.

Sam was about to say something to her companion when the music they'd been listening to on the radio was interrupted by another news report.

_Traffic is backed up for over six miles on I-25 southbound due to an overturned tanker. The police and fire departments, as well as the highway patrol, are on the scene. Due to the volatile nature of the tanker's cargo, it has been determined that it's not safe to try to upright or move the vehicle until another tanker is brought in to siphon off the contents. Highway patrol spokesperson, Sgt. Nichols, has indicated it will be another hour before the obstruction is removed. In the meantime, I-25 southbound remains closed._

"Which means it'll be more like two hours before they get the job done," muttered the brunette.

"Janet, I'm so sorry. We should have stayed home like you suggested."

The doctor took a deep breath and let it out. "It's not your fault, Sam; you couldn't have known the accident was going to happen. It's just uncomfortable being stuck here."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, the air conditioner never works as well when idling. It's getting warm in here." She leaned forward a little so she could slip off her over-shirt.

Janet couldn't help but admire the way her lover's tank top hugged her body. Of course Sam's now bare arms and exposed cleavage made her own temperature rise. The doctor surveyed the area around them. The SUV they were in kept the interior of their own vehicle out of sight of the cars around them. She licked her lips before leaning over towards her lover and smiled. "Want to make it up to me?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

Sam looked at her smiled. "I promise I'll give you a backrub as soon as we get to the hotel."

"Oh, you will owe me that backrub... but that wasn't exactly what I had in mind at the moment."

"Then what?"

Janet leaned in and sucked the blonde's earlobe into her mouth, lightly nipping it and then running her tongue over the flesh.

Sam sucked in a gasp and her hands reflexively tightened on the steering wheel, turning her knuckles white. Before she could think to object, Janet trailed her tongue down her neck and began to lick and suck on that particularly sensitive spot. Her head tilted automatically to give the brunette better access. A deft hand slipped under the hem of her tank top and slid up to capture and knead a breast.

"Janet..."

"Hmm?"

"P-people will see."

Janet paused long enough to respond. "They can't see up in here, Sam." She then lowered her head and nipped at an erect nipple through the blonde's shirt and bra, eliciting another gasp from Sam. Deft fingers found the hooks on the front of Sam's bra and quickly undid them, releasing its prized contents. The brunette wasted no time and quickly pushed her lover's shirt up, exposing her breasts. She immediately took a nipple into her mouth and began to suckle while her fingers teased and pinched its twin.

Sam's head slammed back into the headrest. She was seeing stars. Janet was using her expert knowledge of her body to quickly send her to the point of no return. She didn't even notice the doctor had unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts until she felt fingers sliding through her curls and make contact with swollen, slick flesh.

"Fuck!"

Janet released the nipple she was suckling long enough to say, "I intend to," with a cocky smirk. She pushed a couple of fingers inside Sam as she took the nipple back into her mouth.

Sam lost it when Janet brought her thumb down on her clit and massaged it in time with her thrusts. She didn't see Janet clean her fingers by sucking on them. When she finally opened her eyes she saw the brunette simply smirking at her as she slumped in the driver's seat.

"You'd better get yourself together – it looks like things are beginning to move up ahead."

The blonde managed to hook her bra, pull down her shirt, and button and zip her shorts just in time to put the car into drive and start inching forward. She took the first exit they came to and got back on the highway heading north.

"Sam, Albuquerque is south."

"But our bedroom is north." She glanced at her lover. "Don't plan on leaving it for the next five days."

FIN


End file.
